1. Field
The following description relates to a network power management apparatus and a power management method using the network power management apparatus, and more particularly, to a network power management apparatus that obtains information about power consumed by a communication apparatus in a network, and a power management method using the network is power management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to reduce power consumption in communication apparatuses, researches on, for example, routing exchange methods, power efficient communication elements, power effective forwarding devices, power down and protection for overload prevention, and low-power switch and switching methods have been actively carried out in various fields in terms of a communication network node. In addition, researches on methods to build a low-power network capable of providing communication services in the same way as a configuration and management method for Internet protocol (IP) router devices, switches, and various communication devices in an optical layer and Ethernet layer have been actively conducted.
For application or use of the above power-save/low power of the communication network, primarily power consumption condition should be managed. Furthermore, for effective management of overall power consumption in a communication network, an apparatus for collecting and managing power use information is required.
However, a system for managing power consumption/usage and power saving is much desired in a conventional communication network such as an IP public network, and there is no standardized interface between devices or for a communication network. Furthermore, an additional power consumption measurement apparatus and an additional power management network or system for collecting and managing measurement information are separately operated, resulting in a substantial amount of manufacturing and maintenance cost and an increase in power consumption by the additional apparatuses.
As IP standard protocol, IGP protocol (IS-IS, OSPF) is a link state information and routing information exchange protocol. A network structure topology (logic network) of the is overall communication network is formed using the IGP protocol. According to the standard document IETF RFC 5305, 5307, 5329, traffic engineering is provided by extending a message using information such as a maximum link bandwidth, a maximum reserved link bandwidth, a non-reserved bandwidth, traffic engineering metric information and the like. However, extended power related information and messages of a communication apparatus are not used yet.
Hence, a communication apparatus and a communication network are in need of a standardized interface for collecting and maintaining power-related information used for power saving and low power.